<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】Second Declension 第二变位 by Peeeepper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935989">【授权翻译】Second Declension 第二变位</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper'>Peeeepper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“恩……我认为首相的水平还达不到第二变位……”-伯纳德《国家教育服务》（National Education Service）<br/>吉姆试图证明自己不是个庸俗的人，出于想要字面意思上和汉弗莱爵士“同穿一条裤子”的崇高目的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Humphrey Appleby &amp; Jim Hacker, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】Second Declension 第二变位</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423533">Second Declension</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalisk/pseuds/Catalisk">Catalisk</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>拉丁语梗的奇妙打开方式，娱乐效果拔群，为了翻这篇文我看了一大堆拉丁语课，万万想不到有一天我会主动打开幕课，，（然后还是学了个迷糊）题目里面的Declension在不同的教材里译为变格/变位，我也不知道这里指的是名词变格还是动词变格（ ）如果各位有拉丁语专业人士发现这篇文中的任何错误欢迎指正！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>题目：Second Declension第二变位【注1】<br/>
作者：Catalisk<br/>
分级：PG-13<br/>
配对：Jim&amp;Humphrey无差，Bernard强力助攻<br/>
翻译：Peeeepper<br/>
Beta：Mozzie</p><p> 概述：</p><p>拉丁语梗的奇妙打开方式，娱乐效果拔群，为了翻这篇文我看了一大堆拉丁语课，万万想不到有一天我会主动打开幕课，，（然后还是学了个迷糊）题目里面的Declension在不同的教材里译为变格/变位，我也不知道这里指的是名词变格还是动词变格（ ）如果各位有拉丁语专业人士发现这篇文中的任何错误欢迎指正！</p><p>前情提要：</p><p> </p><p>“恩……我认为首相的水平还达不到第二变位……”-伯纳德《国家教育服务》（National Education Service）</p><p>吉姆试图证明自己不是个庸俗的人，出于想要字面意思上和汉弗莱爵士“同穿一条裤子”的崇高目的。</p><p> </p><p>正文：</p><p> </p><p>星期三晚上，吉姆·哈克刚刚犯了一个滥用拉丁习语的可怕错误。 至少，他认为那是一个习语。<br/>

当有机会谈论语言学时，伯纳德的眼睛一如既往地闪闪发光，事实上，那并不能算是一个恰当的时机。<br/>

“啊，实际上，首相，我认为您的意思是说后验证据（posteriori evidence），而不是先验证据（ priori）。您看，先验证据依赖公理事实-当然，这是一个拉丁词，意思是'从前者'开始，而后验则是 ，在拉丁语中的意思是“来自后者”，即描述了从经验中得到的证据。现在，在拉丁语中，这...”这个年轻人看起来几乎没有换气，吉姆决定他应该介入以阻止他把自己憋死。<br/>

“好吧！好吧。是的，谢谢，伯纳德，非常有用。现在，我们来继续探讨-”他停住了脚步。 “厄，伯纳德...”<br/>

“是的，首相？<br/>

“你看，我一直在想。我真的应该-嗯，我认为…………你能教我一些拉丁语吗？”<br/>

“啊。为什么，当然了，首相！” 伯纳德的脸上浮现一个坏笑。 “教育永远不会开始得太晚，抱歉。您有什么想学的？”<br/>

“想学的？”<br/>

“嗯，嗯，您打算在哪里用它？”<br/>

“用它！是的，当然。”<br/>

吉姆考虑这个问题时，脸上出现了一系列令人担忧的表情。 实际上，他打算用它来引诱伯纳德的老板，但他不能直接这么说。 真的，这都是汉弗莱太TM难搞了的错。<br/>

在过去的几周中，他和内阁秘书一度卷入某种浪漫的关系中。 大概吧， 至少吉姆相当自信。 他们已经亲吻（简短地）和做爱（稍微不那么简短地）并且做了各种各样恋爱中的人会做的事，但依旧没有确定关系。也许那真的只是性，仅仅是为了解压，但这种想法吉姆并不认同。 汉弗莱将头安放在他的肩膀上，看起来如此脆弱易碎，在那高潮的短暂余韵和他几乎立即转入关于商业区划法的演讲之间的完美时机，他们的身体紧密地镶嵌在一起。<br/>

从那以后，吉姆一直试图引导他开诚布公。 他惯用的战术（糟糕的笑话和灿烂的傻笑）通通失败了，也许搞定汉弗莱还需要一些有知识含量的手段。 因此，吉姆制定了一个计划，带他出去吃晚饭，并用智慧使他意乱情迷……或者至少能讲上几句下流话，顺便证明他实际上可以说三等学位水准的拉丁语。<br/>

“呃……首相？”<br/>

“不好意思，问题是什么来着？啊，对，是的。厄，我只是很好奇。仅此而已。而且作为这个国家的领导人我应该知道这些事情。”<br/>

“那么，我很乐意满足您的好奇心！我们从基本语法开始吗？”<br/>

“对，是的，语法。应该没那么难。”<br/>

“现在，正如您确信的那样，拉丁语是一种高度屈折的语言。这可以使句子结构更加灵活，但是还需要根据各种因素（例如大小写）对单词进行修改，也就是说，在拉丁语中有六种情况：主格-主语，属格-所有格，或表达宾语“是”某物的宾语，与格-间接宾语，宾格（目的格）-直接宾语 夺格（离格）-“首相？一切还好吗？【注2】”<br/>

吉姆眯起眼睛。<br/>

“伯纳德……你可以给我一份……所有这些知识点的执行摘要吗？”<br/>

“嗯，嗯，我认为这全部内容可以概括为：拉丁语是一种高度屈折的语言，它允许更灵活的句子结构，但是还要求根据各种因素对单词进行修饰，例如...”<br/>

“好的我知道了。” 吉姆用他最学术的语气说。 “可以了。”<br/>

“厄，首相，请问我是否可以斗胆猜测一下，这与汉弗莱爵士没有任何关系，是吗？”<br/>

“汉弗莱？！” 吉姆惊恐地睁大了眼睛。 伯纳德已经知道他的计划了吗？ 他怎么会知道-“哦，因为我们在学校里对拉丁语的推广力度太小了！不，不是。好吧，伯纳德，如果你一定要知道，那是为了我妻子的结婚纪念日-嗯，我们共同的结婚纪念日-下周末， 你懂的，我想她也许会觉得我很迷人，如果我可以，用另一种语言，嗯。<br/>

“哦……哦！那样的话，您就不用担心了。您的周年纪念日还有八个月呢。”<br/>

“是吗？等等，你怎么知道的？”<br/>

“哦，我在您的日记中做了标注。您是否记得在几年前，您的日程表里有两项行程，实际上是三项行程撞在了一起，所以，我认为最好不要再经历那种灾难了。”<br/>

“是的，是的，好的。我明白你的意思了。”<br/>

“但是，如果您想学习怎么说，厄，情话。”<br/>

“对？”<br/>

吉姆拿出一个小笔记本，开始速记。<br/>

“那个，呃，伯纳德，你怎么说……”吉姆不太确定自己方便大声说出来，所以他做了一个下流的手势，这场景看起来变得更不对劲了。<br/>

“哦！哦，天呐。我认为汉弗莱爵-哈克太太”<br/>

“哈克太太。”吉姆严厉地纠正了。<br/>

“是的，她会的。嗯。这是一个相当复杂的问题-在拉丁语中，甚至在希腊语中，当您提出性行为时，一个人的用词选择通常取决于相关方的性别以及是否说话者处在主动，被动或被动的角色中。即使这个组成部分也没有完全分开和独立，因为在语法上这些动作与英语对应的动作完全不同。口交（Irrumare）在英语中是一个被动含义的词，意思是是接受舔吮（fellatio）而在拉丁语中它是一个主动动词-说话者是采取行动的一方，当然，在讨论此类话题时，通常会使用某种程度的暗示，而拉丁语中有很多有趣的选项，就像大多数语言一样，随着时间的流逝，纯洁无辜的单词被赋予了性含义。officium就是一个相当有趣的词，尽管可以将其大致翻译为“职责”或“办公”，它也可以被译为“办公室“-即政治办公室，它同样可以和“不道德行为（pathic behavior）”的表达联系起来-在拉丁语中是常任副部长（princeps officii ）的意思-听起来很相似-”<br/>

“够了，谢谢伯纳德！这些足够了！” 吉姆说，仍然对伯纳德性词汇的丰富储备感到振惊。 “恩……你能借我一本字典吗？我想我会自己解决剩余的部分。”<br/>

“哦，当然。” 他说，拉出了一个巨大的书集，它看起来像是拉丁语还流通的时候人们用的。<br/>

吉姆叹了口气，开始干活。<br/>




***<br/>

与内阁秘书共进晚餐很容易。 他喜欢在昂贵的餐厅享用一顿丰盛的晚餐，尤其是在有人付钱的时候。 此外，他们还有很多工作需要讨论，这甚至得排在他们无法定义的伪浪漫废话之前。 汉弗莱的真实意图往往很难猜测，即使没有将诸如浪漫之类的困惑混进去，因此毫不奇怪吉姆根本不知道自己是留是走。 他由衷地希望今晚有幸成为前者。<br/>

今晚，汉弗莱身着剪裁得体的三件套，配以紫色领带和相衬的口袋方巾，头发也打理妥当。 他看上去帅得不得了，吉姆有那么一会儿任由自己产生了汉弗莱可能是为了他梳妆打扮的想法。 他对这个想法笑了，即使那很可能不是真的。<br/>

由于可能会讨论官方机密，或者仅仅是出于他们的身份的缘故，他们就坐在餐厅的封闭区域内，看不见其他顾客。 谨慎行事仍然是最重要的，但即使不是那样，汉弗莱在头一个小时左右的时间里仍然会讨论最单调的话题。 如何让他放松警惕进行随意交谈始终是最困难的部分。<br/>

当他们吃完主菜以后，汉弗莱的姿势已经稍微放松了一点，而吉姆-到那时已经喝了两杯酒-抓住了他的机会。<br/>

汉弗莱的眼睛睁大了，有一会儿，他词穷了。<br/>

“我……我的老天啊……拉丁语？” 他结结巴巴地吐了口气，甜蜜的红晕染上了他的脸颊。 他的卷发似乎产生了自己的想法翘了起来。 任务完成！<br/>

“是的！” 他咯咯笑。 “打赌你没想到！”<br/>

“不，我当然没有……罗马人都想不到。“他的声音几乎低不可闻“ 将要使得（Make would go）...。”他的声音几乎是在耳语“插入（insert）？”这应该是指某种低俗的东西吗？”<br/>

“哦...哦，真是的。我一定是把变位弄混了。我以为我记下来了。我的笔记哪去了？”<br/>

“笔记？！”<br/>

“厄，你看，这是我第一次学习语言嘛，这个……在英语里应该是，嗯，我等会儿再告诉你。甜点上来了。”<br/>

汉弗莱仿佛突然对他的点心表现出了十足的兴趣，而吉姆则继续尴尬地保持安静。<br/>

最后，汉弗莱抬起头。<br/>

“好了，首相，我们别再胡扯了。”<br/>

“不，不。当然不是。我很抱歉。”<br/>

“你确实应该抱歉。这是对这种语言最可怕的屠杀。此外。我认为更合适的措辞应该是……”<br/>

汉弗莱说了些拉丁语，吉姆镇定地点了点头，希望看起来像他听得懂似的。<br/>

“当然，用英语说，那将是……”<br/>

汉弗莱局促地左右看了一眼，然后俯身，足够靠近，使他的嘴唇几乎碰到了吉姆的脖子。 然后，他低语了一些意想不到的事情。<br/>

“哦，我的天，汉弗莱！” 吉姆说，音量远远超出了他的预期，他赶紧掐断了自己的声音。 “和...和我一起？” 他说：“今晚？”<br/>

汉弗莱好整以暇地看着吉姆，掠夺者的光芒在他深褐色的眼睛中闪闪发光。 他以一种志得意满地神情微笑着，不幸的是，在吉姆眼中这依旧十分迷人。<br/>

“是（Ita vero），首相。”</p><p> </p><p>【end】</p><p> </p><p>注1:<br/>
拉丁语术语，拉丁语中，掌握“格”（cases）和“变格”（declension）非常重要。每一个名词，形容词，代词都有主格（nominative），属格（genitive），与格（dative），宾格/目的格（accusative），夺格/离格（ablative），呼格（vocative）六个格。“变格”就是名词，代词，形容词词尾的变化。<br/>
——雷立柏《简明拉丁语教程》</p><p>注2:<br/>
一般每个名词都有六个格的区别；更多的可以有六个，少的可能只有两个。名词的六个格是：</p><p>“主格”（表示主语或表语） <br/>
“属格”（表示所有关系，同英语的所有格） <br/>
“与格”（表示间接宾语或者其他间接语法意义） <br/>
“宾格”（表示直接宾语，也叫受格或对格） <br/>
“夺格”（与一些前置词连用，或者独用以表示工具、手段） <br/>
“呼格”（用于对某人称呼） <br/>
因为格变化已经表达了拉丁语的名词动词之间的语法关系，因此拉丁语的词序高度自由，并不遵守主-谓-宾的格式。</p><p> </p><p>翻译参考资料：</p><p>1.《拉丁语基础》雷立柏（中国人民大学幕课55讲）<br/>
2.《简明拉丁语教程》雷立柏<br/>
3.油管博主latintutorial的拉丁语课程（https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrMiGmO4X9WeWq1fMm_7avg）<br/>
PS：所以汉弗莱那句拉丁语到底说了什么让吉姆如此激动（）<br/>

后记：<br/>
正如我所提到的，我（显然）不会讲拉丁语，因此，任何以吉姆为代价的笑话都是在嘲笑我自己。我为此做了很多谷歌搜索，因此，有一些有趣的事实：拉丁文中没有“ yes”（或“ no”）这个词，尽管“ Ita vero”（更接近“ indeed”（确实）或“certainly”（当然））。汉弗莱经典的“yes and no”答案很可能会被翻译成“ Sic et non”（[it is] thus and [it is] not）。至少...我是这样认为的。如果有专业人士人读到这篇文，欢迎讨论指正！<br/>
至于伯纳德带颜色的拉丁语的演讲：自从他神来一笔的“哦，我们可以吗！ [补贴性生活]”（“Oh, could we! [subsidize sex]”）那句台词，我已将他视为该领域深藏不露的老司机一枚。他确切地知道老板（们）的所作所为，并很可能会省下他们数月的浪漫焦虑，并通过几句旁敲侧击推他们一把。关于officium / officii / officiosi的梗全是出于我对语法的非常浅显的理解，灵感来源于这本书，我发现的80年代一本关于下流的拉丁语的书：(https://64.media.tumblr.com/4e531595a2f53068251b557beda785f0/a78f74642ff261ec-4e/s400x600/df12ea36490969b4745e2357a2d1aabe352cc831.png) 哦，我的妈呀，这是一串超长的网址。我从tumblr复制了它。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>